universalbloxlorianfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloxlore
1st Space Time Continuum Bloxlore(officially: Democratic Kingdom of Bloxlore) is a planet nation on the planet of Bloxlore. Bloxlore is a hyper-power located in the M.2.A.2 Galaxy in the current 114 Space Time Continuum. History Bloxlore has a rich history. It started on 3/28/1956 when the creator, Bloxlore, emerged from the Bloxlore comet with an other Bloxlorian Cometian, Wizardo. Wizardo stayed on the comet while Bloxlore decided to make his own planet (or now 10 planets). He made gods for the country and made realms. Those realms are the Bloxlore Realm, Bloxlore, Chaos Realm, Fire Realm, Ice Realm, Water Realm, and Shadow Realm. At first Bloxlore was a democracy with 20 Presidents. Bloxlore then made the Universe God the first king of Bloxlore. The Universe God was named Enza I. He created the Enza Dynasty. The Enza Dynasty went through many technological advances. During the time of Enza I, there were horses and candles. During Enza X's time, horse-drawn carriages were invented. At this time horse drawn carriages became more and more and more developed. Life of a Bloxlorian became more advanced. An car, or a motorized horse carriage became developed during Enza LXXXV's reign. At his reign, Bloxlore was much like the early 21st century Earth. After the Enza Dynasty, came the reign of Slender-man. Nothing changed at this time but there was a huge cultural disruption. After Slender-man's defeat came the James Dynasty. The James Dynasty caused a great economical, technological, and political boom. Hover-cars, Spaceships, Time Warps, Time Travel, Teleportation, and force-fields were developed. Everyone sold their cars to the poor and got self-Teleportation. The discovery of T Blood gave the rise to telepathy and the downfall of cellular and probe phones. The medical and transportation technologies changed the most. The James Dynasty lasted for a long time and done various successful advancements. Near the middle of the James Dynasty, after James 456, King Richardson(James 457) took power. He disrupted the legacy of the dynasty. Richardsonian Bloxlore was very different. Every street was named Richardson Ave., Richardson Rd., or Great Boulevard of Richardson. Bloxlore City was temporarily renamed Empire of Richardson. Later on, after the long reign of the James, came the Venomashanks. Their legacy lasted for only a century. After them, came the Bob Dynasty, then random singular rulers. Bloxlore then had its last king, Crystalinz I. He signed the IQ treaty. Only 75 years of early Bloxlore was democratic. James the Great found out that is is right to be a democratic country after the fall of the United States. So democracy it is with president #21. James found out it was a hassle to rename the country into the "Democratic Republic of Bloxlore". As a result, this is the only so called "Kingdom" that has presidents, not kings. Geography Bloxlore has a vast and varied geography. The planet is split in two hemispheres and many other distinctive regions. Near the Bloxlorian Equator, there are rain forests and several steppes. The temperatures her range from 90-140 ° F (230-250 ° V) Near the temperate zones, there are grasslands and deciduous forests. The temperature in the temperate zones range from 50 °F - 85 °F (190 °V - 220 °V). There are 3 major mountain ranges on the planet. The largest is the Rockia Mountains. Between the 3 mountain ranges are what you call the giant valleys. In these valleys there are many cities. 95/100 of the population lives in these valleys.